


Missing VIII

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [8]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc rescues Beverly and she has a small surprise for him.





	Missing VIII

They kissed.  They sobbed. They nearly fell to the ground.  Jean-Luc ran his fingers through his wife’s once brilliant red hair, now faded, and kissed the crinkles at the sides of her eyes.  “My love, my love. We found you.  _Rene_ found you.” Beverly looked up in surprise.

“Rene?”  Jean-Luc tilted his head to one side where a young man was standing slightly behind allowing his parents their reunion.  Beverly noticed he looked so much like his father when he was younger.  Beverly gasped and Jean-Luc let go of her to allow her to hug her son close.  “Rene...my baby boy...my darling...”  Rene had tears in his eyes as he hugged his mother back, sobbing out “Maman, Maman” over and over.

“Jean-Luc?” Beverly reached out a hand for his and he laced their fingers together, pleased to see they still were a perfect fit.  He ran his finger over her wedding rings, caressing them as if to prove to himself he was really holding his wife’s hand. “There’s something I need to tell you.”  He chuckled.  That old line.  It had become a joke between them some years ago when Beverly had been trying to get up the nerve to tell him she loved him. 

“I know.  I love you, too.”  She shook her head. 

“No. I mean, I do,  of course I do. But...Jean-Luc, I’d like you to meet your daughter....Yvette.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened as a teenage girl stepped out of the bushes at Beverly’s bidding. There was no denying her parentage and Jean-Luc opened his arms to the girl who rushed into his arms. 

“Papa?”  Jean-Luc was crying again.  He and Beverly had a daughter. Beverly had been forced to endure her pregnancy stranded on this planet, give birth, and raise their daughter all on her own because he hadn’t been able to find her.

“Yes, baby girl.  I’m your Papa.  And this is your older brother, Rene.”  Jean-Luc reached out his arm to Rene and Beverly and soon the Picard family was embraced in a family hug, with everyone crying, laughing, and sobbing.  He cupped Beverly’s cheek.  “You didn’t tell me you were pregnant before you left.”  Beverly shook her head.

“I didn’t know.  I didn’t find out until a few weeks into the mission and then we....well, I’m sure I’ll be telling the story over and over.”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“We’re in my – _our_ \- yacht, but the _Intrepid_ is here to bring everyone home.  How many?”  Beverly sighed.

“At last count, two hundred and twenty-eight.  We lost a lot of people in the initial attack, and then once we were here and infections and injuries we couldn’t heal without sickbay set in....” Tears filld her eye and  Jean-Luc kissed her temple.  “Shhh, my love. I know how it feels.” 

“I know you do.” Beverly squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand and gave him a cheeky grin. “Is there a shower on the yacht?  I haven’t had a proper shower in years. Might even let you scrub my back.”  Jean-Luc chuckled while their children both made faces.  Yvette turned to her brother.

“Grown-ups are gross.”  Rene wrapped his arm around Yvette’s shoulder and squeezed her close.  “Sis,  just you wait. Our parents are very touchy feely.”  Beverly had tears in her eyes as she looked at brother and sister, finally together.  She glanced at her son again and noticed his gold uniform. 

“You joined Starfleet?” 

“Ensign Rene Howard, Sir!”  Rene gave a mock salute and Beverly laughed. “Howard?” 

“Well...Dad was afraid I’d get special treatment if people knew I was his and your son.  Wes said he got treated differently at the Academy and you and Dad weren’t even married then!” Beverly smiled when Rene mentioned her eldest, and was glad he had somehow kept in touch with his step-father and brother.  She always wondered if Wesley would have been able to use his powers to find her and when she hadn’t been found, assumed the worst about her son.

“Wesley?  You’ve spoken to him recently? Where is he?  Will I see him?”  Jean-Luc chuckled again.

“Who do you think is piloting the yacht? Come on, let’s beam up.”


End file.
